


BassRock Week 2020

by StarryOfThy



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: BassRock Week 2020, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryOfThy/pseuds/StarryOfThy
Summary: One day a week, all BassRock.Day 1: Free Prompt (Originally Music)Day 2: PillowsDay 3: JealousyDay 4: ZombieDay 5: RainDay 6: AmendsDay 7: End
Relationships: BassRock, Forte | Bass/Rockman | Mega Man
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1: Free Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kosei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/gifts).



> So I started late on accident because of how dum I am haha lol-
> 
> Anyway, gonna try keeping up on this.

The day was like any other day. Not because the city was bustling, but because the heroic Lightbot, Megaman, was battling the monstrous Wilybot, Bass. Citizens watched in awe and hid behind cars and buildings as the clear street was destroyed by the endless blasts from the black and gold buster mounted on Bass’ arm, violet bolts of plasma missing the blue bot one after the other. The Megaman jumped and rolled, returning fire less frequently but with much higher accuracy, as he didn’t want to cause more damage to the surroundings.

This felt different, however. No mocking words were shared by Bass, only a scowl and cringe as he was hit repeatedly, likely suppressing his anger to try and improve his aim on his rival. Megaman’s expression was void. There was something between them that wasn’t normal, despite how destructive Bass was and preserving the Megaman was, there was an air about the battle that made it much more personal. There wasn’t a warning for this battle, either. This was a completely random attack that wasn’t announced by the mad Dr. Wily, and there were plenty of other red flags, like the fact that the Blue Bomber was on the scene immediately, and that this was a street battle, not some dramatic rooftop or indoor battle.

It’s not exactly the best circumstances for humans, but no one was getting hurt. The cover was prominent in the streets at least.

Blaster shot after blaster shot missed and hit, damage increasing as time went on, now for both bots as well as the surrounding buildings. Megaman fire became more aggressive, and the Wilybot began to back down as if shying away. It was like they wanted this to be over with, just send one of them home battered and beaten so they could stop.

That was probably the case. They’d been doing this for literal years at this point. It was growing increasingly clear that even fighting the same battle over and over was tiring to Bass. But there was nothing they could do to stop it.

The Wily takeover, however unlikely, was progressing, and only the Light could stop it.

And the Megaman smiled in the face of evil to the people as Bass retreated, tears in his eyes.

(Watch me as I make the first chapter really short-)


	2. Day 2: Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bass' bed was definitely not this comfortable.

It was barely something to be expected, waking in something as strange as being surrounded by soft warmth. It was enough for Bass to wake in confusion. He didn’t get up fast, that was for sure. It was ridiculously comfortable. His body protested whenever he tried to push his body from what he presumed was a bed. Maybe a charging deck of some sort. Either way, he wasn’t happy as he sat up, groaning and rubbing his eyes. Diagnostics reported that the heavy damage he’d sustained from- well, take a wild guess. But he was certain that Wily didn’t give him such a comfortable quarters. So, where the hell was he?

Well, at the very least, he could tell this place wasn’t dangerous. Treble lie on the ground next to the queen-sized bed, sleeping, so clearly there was nothing here that Bass needed to defend himself from. The comforter he was laying on was a baby blue with white stripes, the pillows consisting of several shades, from navy to turquoise. And by pillows, he meant the mountain he was practically buried in. Even sitting up, his lower half was covered by a shiny sky blue sequin pillow. They flipped to white as he ran his fingers over them. The walls were blue as well, a sky blue paint and wood panel floor covered by white shag carpet. A wooden dresser, stacked with… He didn’t know, an oval-ish stick and some sprays of some brand Bass remembered seeing, and a bedside table with a reading lamp were other articles of furniture besides the bed. A closet was opposite to him, and another door to his right had a strip of light beneath it. A hall door probably.

So he was in someone’s house, in someone’s bed, with no explanation as to how or why.

Perfect.

Least Treble was sleeping soundly. He sighed, leaning down to pat the wolf on the head. He had sustained less damage than his master, so it was odd they didn’t end up back at the Wily Hideout. Treble would have carried Bass back to the old man’s crummy base, despite how much they both hated it. It was the only place they could go.

Well, apparently not anymore.

His self-repair system had managed to get most of the internal and particularly bad exterior damage, so aside from him looking like he was a walking scrap heap, he was mostly fine.

So he pushed the pillows back, sighing. Who the hell even manages to fit all the pillows on one bed, he will never know.

Or maybe he would. The door opens as soon as he began to climb down, and he froze when light filtered into the previously dark room, a silhouette in the bright doorframe. Bass had to adjust his optics to see who it was, and he was baffled.

Rock Light, ‘son’ of Dr. Light and the Wilybot’s rival for strength stood there, blue eyes matching the sequin pillow, sparkling and glowing. He wore a dark blue sweatshirt and black shorts, and Bass had to take a second to realize it was him without his helmet.

They stared for a moment. It was less shock on Rock’s face that put Bass off. He probably expected him to still be sleeping, but it was a pleasant surprise, based on his face. The exact opposite could be said for his rival, who was mortified to know that the Blue Bomber, of all people, saved him.

He could have just left them alone, let them go on their way without him intervening. But no, he had to take them here- probably Light Labs- against his wishes. Well, not really, if Treble hadn’t done anything, then maybe some sort of underlying order in Bass’ archived orders, buried in the many he’d given to the wolf, allowed the Megaman to get close and relax in his residence. He had no clue as to why he would have given that order, but the wolf only obeyed him. Light didn’t have enough time to override Treble, especially considering that he was right beside him on the floor.

Was he overanalyzing the situation? Yes.

Did he care if he looked paranoid? No.

Rock spoke before he had a chance to process all this. “You’re awake! Good, I was starting to get concerned,” he sighed, stepping further in. Treble’s ears twitched, signifying he was awake. “Treble wouldn’t let my dad do any repairs, which is understandable. We figured he knew your self-repair would take care of most of the damage.”

Bass continued staring. God, why couldn’t he just- he didn’t know. Be normal? Act normal, how he always did. Be angry, openly. Be violent, needlessly so. Be the way he liked to be, the way Wily programmed him to be.

So why, now, before his arch-nemesis, his creator’s rival’s creation, did he feel a stir of new emotion? Not dark, his anger wasn’t dark, it was more like embarrassment. He didn’t need to be helped by him. He would have been completely fine. He and Treble only needed each other, not even Wily.

“... Why did you bring me here?” The Wilybot had some of his aggression back, managing to glare at Rock. “You didn’t have to do anything. We’d of been fine. We don’t need help from people like you.”

DLN-001 blinked at him, obviously expecting a crude response. He knew Bass for being ungrateful. He didn’t mind him being that way. It was just the way he was. He understood. So he sighed, sitting on the bed. Bass twitched but didn’t move any further.

“I just wanted to help you. You were hurt, so I wanted to help. Treble… Treble was as tired as you were. He and Rush helped carry you here.”

Okay, so Treble was okay with the Megaman taking his master to safety. Fair enough. At least it wasn’t anyone else. He knew that Rock wouldn’t kick him while he was down. Being here wasn’t the end of the world, he guessed. Least no one yelled obscenities at him here.

“... Okay… So, when can I leave?” Bass said, continuing to climb off the bed and swung his feet down. They brushed over the carpet. “I know you helped me out and all, but we’re not supposed to be all goody-goody.”

“Well, of course you can leave. Nothing’s keeping you here unless you count the unlocked windows and doors.” Rock said, smiling a bit. It was kinda funny and stupid of Bass to think that the Megaman was heartless enough to make him stay here, and an embarrassed flush spread across the black-armored robot’s face. He even said windows. How well does he know his rival?

Bass didn’t want to think about it. “Whatever. I was just leaving anyway.” He scoffs, hopping off the bed. “Here, Treble. We’re leaving.”

The purple wolf huffed, standing and shaking out his ‘mane’ before hopping on and over the bed. The pillows trembled at the tremoring mattress.

“Okay then. I’ll see you around, Bass.” The teenager waved, blue eyes shining with the light from the door.

The Wilybot stood in the doorway a moment longer, glancing back at Rock. ‘Why did you save me? We’re supposed to fight each other…’

At that moment, he couldn’t imagine fighting the Megaman. All that stood before him was a boy, dressed like a civilian and not in armor. Sure, Bass has attacked areas filled with civilians, but looking into those eyes… To feel so secure around him, enough to reveal weakness to the deadly robot…

Whatever.

He stepped out the door, jumping the railing down to the first floor. He didn’t feel like taking the stairs, who cares if that maid bot was glaring. He’d just get back to Wily. He’s learned that the lecture is shorter the less time you take getting back.

Pushing open the door, a thought hit Bass. It wasn’t really that important, but it nagged him as he walked.

‘If only four people are living there, who’s room was I in?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK AND THIS IS LATE
> 
> Bear with me please...


End file.
